Mercy
by 9aza
Summary: One of 28 prompts. Movieverse AU. Sequel to Dancing. To him, this was an act of mercy... OC centric.


A/N: O.o Whoa... I wrote this oneshot/drabble quick. Not only that, but I came up with the idea just today! XD This is a sequel to Dancing, so read that one first.

Note: Holy crap, this is the first oneshot I wrote about Blackshadow! No, the poem I wrote doesn't count.

Disclaimer: I only own Blackshadow, Fallengrace, and Celine.

Mercy

While Blackshadow walked down the halls to his destination, he couldn't help but think about his and his sisters' names. They really were appropriate names. Take his name for example, it fitted him perfectly since he usually blended into the background and was often ignored, like a shadow and his paintjob was black. Then there was his younger sister Fallengrace. He let out an air intake. She really did fall from grace within the past month. First their father learned that she was having a secret affair with an Autobot and forbid her from seeing him again, then some time later she killed the Autobot and asked their father if she could keep his corpse. It was obvious at that point that his sister needed help, but she was simply confined to the base and had someone close by to watch her at all times…

_They didn't watch her close enough_, Blackshadow thought bitterly to himself. Now last, but not least, his youngest sister Celine Skyfire. Her name was so appropriate… Celine's first name was French for Heaven, Blackshadow had no doubt in his processor that she was in the Well of Sparks and not the Pit, and her middle name once belonged to an old friend of their father's who died, fitting since she was just as close to their father as the original Skyfire was and now was dead like him. She was murdered by Fallengrace when she was left alone with the femme for only a few minutes.

Blackshadow shook his helm at the memory when they saw her body. It tore their parents apart to see one of their creations dead, but nothing was done to Fallengrace, even though they all knew what they had to do. Starscream wasn't going to do it, not with Celine's death still fresh in his processor, their mother couldn't do it, it just wasn't in her nature, none of the Decepticons who had known Fallengrace wouldn't do it, they still saw the playful femme she once was when they looked at her, and there was no way Blackshadow would allow the newer Decepticons to do it, they would enjoy it too much. No, he had to it. He watched over Fallengrace and Celine since they were younglings and he already failed Celine and he would not fail Fallengrace.

He drew his sword, sharpened for its task, as he walked, everyone who saw him knew what he was planning to do, but no one said a word to stop the black Seeker. He finally stopped at the door to his sister's room and entered.

It was silent, too silent. He looked around the dark room and spotted the Autobot's corpse on the berth. Blackshadow still could smell the old Energon that had leaked out of the mech when Fallengrace first brought him to her room.

The eldest of the triplets knew his sister's methods of fighting very well and wasn't surprised when he heard her creep up behind him. Before she could strike, he turned and swung his sword, cutting off half her wing. She screamed and cursed at him.

Blackshadow froze. What had he done? He'd just harmed his little sister. The brother regretted his moment of weakness when Fallengrace kicked the sword out of his servo and then aimed her heel turbine at his abominable plates and turned it on. Blackshadow grunted in pain as he fell onto the floor and now his sister was above him, a smirk on her lips.

He then surprised her by sweeping his leg underneath her, causing the femme to fall, and quickly he pinned her to ground, his servo on her neck and the null-ray on his arm aimed at her spark.

"You promised you would protect me," Fallengrace said quietly.

"I know," said Blackshadow, "and I am. The others would've done worse to you."

"I don't want to die," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Gracie," he said, using her old childhood nickname, "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this."

"It's okay, Blackie," she said, using his old nickname, "I forgive you."

With tears in his optics, Blackshadow fired into Fallengrace's spark and watched as the violet light left her optics.

To him this was an act of mercy, but it hurt so much.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hoped you guys liked it and if you did, then please review.


End file.
